User blog:TrinaPotter/What can you say about the Harry-Edward War?
I just thought about writing this because I just want to know how people really do feel about the Harry-Edward war that's been going on in every Twilight-Harry related fansites... I am a fan of both Harry Potter and Twilight and I just can't get the point why other people would actually start the so called 'war' against the two... I mean, they both have a different story line, Harry Potter is all about magic and Twilight is all about vampires and werewolves... And the two books were written by two exceptionally great writers. So, I guess it depends on how the people have been affected by the stories of both books. Before Harry Potter first came out, I've been reading books about life and other stories so reading something about magic is more like an escape from all thats been happening around us... Sometimes we all need to escape from reality every once in a while, you know... Its all new to me. I managed to complete all 6 books within 3 months, and when the last book came out, I was able to grab my own copy through advanced reservations. And then there came Twilight. Twilight's story is something some of us can relate to... The story line was fresh for me, having a touch of reality to it, seeing as I have been used to reading all about magic, and aside from the fact that the Harry Potter series has already ended, I was itching to read a new book... But, to be honest with you all, I was actually irritated when the showing date for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince was moved because Twilight replaced it (November 2008). So, I never watched Twilight at the movies, actually, I never even tried reading the book. I first saw Twilight (Movie) on cable. And after the movie, I still didn't read the book. It was until a friend of mine asked if I've already read Twilight, I said no. So, out of curiosity, and because my friend told me that Harry Potter is so out of date, I bought my own copy of Twilight, just so I'd know the reason why everyone at work keeps on talking about it. See, I think I was the only Harry Potter fan on my team. I started reading Twilight middle of 2009, and I was actually surprised that by the time New Moon was to be shown on the theaters, I have already read all four books... And I got tickets to the premier as well... Same thing goes for Eclipse, because I also watched the premier... :) But nothing has actually changed. I'm still a big fan of Harry Potter. (having given the name Hermione to my daughter and the snitch tattoo, but I'm also planning on getting my Quileute Wolf Tattoo sometime next month...) And I'm already on the look-out for premier tickets and I'm reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (for the 5th time) just to refresh my memory... I'd never let myself miss the chance to see the first part of the last film in the movies, but, I'm also eager to see Breaking Dawn as well. And I even have more Twilight merchandises than Harry Potter. I liked Twilight not because Robert Pattinson is hotter than Daniel Radcliffe, or Taylor Lautner, but because of how well the stories for both books has been written. Come to think of it, what if Edward Cullen wasn't played by Robert Pattinson, but instead by Orlando Bloom, do you think a 'war' against Lord of the Rings would've arise instead of Harry-Edward??? I'm just thinking the reason to that is maybe because it just so happened that a star who was from Harry Potter played Edward's part. Honestly, if that's the case, I'd really side with Twilight.. *No offense to all you L.O.T.R fans out there* I tried reading the book (L.O.T.R) and I never made it to Chapter Three... So, it all goes down to how much you appreciate the story, right? What do you think? Category:Blog posts